unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
John
John Doe is currently a third-year student of Wellston High and the protagonist of UnOrdinary. He was once known as the King of New Bostin. Appearance John is a teenager with black hair and burnt gold eyes. During school hours, he is typically found wearing the Wellston school uniform with his hair gelled flat against his head and a single lock hanging over his face; his casual hairdo is unkempt and spiky. Based on instances in which he has no shirt on, he appears to be fairly fit. In the past, John had unkempt, spiky hair (much like his casual hairdo) and wore a light blue t-shirt, a dark blue jacket, and dark grey shorts. His speech bubbles are white with black text. The colors of his speech bubbles and text are inverted when he experiences extreme emotion. When about to use his ability, his eyes glow a bright gold color. Image Gallery Personality John is a very determined but talkative individual who strives to do the best he can even if there are impossible odds against him. He is also a strong believer in his father's philosophy of protecting the weak, and as such, he cannot stand bullying. Despite facing life-threatening situations on a daily basis, he is easily scared by horror movies.Bonus Episode Without Seraphina present to protect him during her month-long suspension, John becomes subject to incessant bullying and adopts a darker and more cynical disposition characterized by a belief that all his peers except Seraphina are disgusting and worthless. According to Claire in John's flashback to New Bostin High School, John was a vindictive and selfish tyrant who hypocritically abused his then newfound power. History New Bostin High School John attended New Bostin High School prior to attending Wellston Private High School, but he claims that he had been home-schooled his entire life.Chapter 7Chapter 26 At New Bostin, John was helped out by Claire after he was beaten up by some bullies.Chapter 23 However, during his sophomore year, John become the King of New Bostin and was deemed a tyrant by his peers. Claire rallied half of the sophomore class at the time, but John merely defeated them all before moving on to Claire and accusing her of using and betraying him.Chapter 42 John was then expelled.Chapter 45 At some point after his, John chose to mend his ways and attempted to hide all evidence of his past by changing his appearance and claiming he was homeschooled and powerless. He was enrolled in Wellston Private High School a year after his expulsion as a second-year student. First Day John assumed that Wellston's difficult entrance exams meant that the school was focused primarily on academics. He soon realized that there, the strong dominate the weak in a manner no different from the rest of the world. Despite this, John persisted and was able to befriend the strongest student at Wellston. John first came to Wellston during the middle of the school year. As he was about to go to his mathematics class, Elaine cordially greeted John and struck up a friendly conversation with him. Unfortunately, just as Elaine was the first student of Wellston to greet John, she was also the first student to shun John upon learning that he had no ability. When John later found himself cornered by Crail and Lin to be "educated" of his position in the school hierarchy, he tried to call to Seraphina for help, but she ignored him and John was forced to fend for himself. He was able to distract Crail and Lin long enough for him to run away and sarcastically thank the Queen.Chapter 19 On the same day, after escaping Crail and Lin John managed to procure a slice of Wellston's famous Triple Chocolate Cake, but Seraphina demanded that he give it to her. John initially refused, but Seraphina threatened to use her ability to take it by force. In defiance of her bullying, John dropped the cake. He was subsequently badly beaten up by herChapter 20 and sent to the infirmary.Chapter 36 Project Partners After coming back from the infirmary, John and Seraphina were forced to be partners for a three-part literature project, much to the reluctance of both parties. Seraphina decided that she would complete the project alone and John would merely read directly from her note cards during the presentation, but he refused and did his own work. During the presentation, John proceeded to improvise most of the presentation by fabricating information, resulting in him and Sera receiving a B-. Seraphina left out of rage to go to the library and study and in following her, John heard other students criticizing Seraphina's performance. He began to understand the amount of pressure she went through to maintain her perfect reputation. While they were at the library, John suggested establishing a stronger rapport, but Seraphina was still angered by her grade and threatened to make his life a hell on earth. John was completely unfazed and surprised Seraphina with his defiance as he introduced to her the concept that instead of living for her reputation, she should do as she wished, just as he did.Chapter 37 With the second part of the project, this time on Spearshake's McBetch, looming over them, both decided to head to the library to work. Despite their arguments and John's inability to interpret Spearshake, their efforts resulted in an A-. John was more than happy with this, but Seraphina was unsatisfied with her below-perfect grade. This left John wondering why she was never satisfied.Chapter 38 Overhearing two girls criticizing Seraphina, John stepped in to defend her, but the girls started beating him up. Moved by John's selflessness, Seraphina stepped in to protect him from further harm. Unfortunately, John was already injured and needed to go to the infirmary. It was not until the third part of the project, when Sera and John were working on Julio and Romiette, that John became more diligent with his work and asked Seraphina for help interpreting the some of the lines. On the day of the presentation, John's overly serious demeanor caught the attention of Seraphina, prompting her to ask what was wrong. John responded that he disliked the judgmental attitude of other students and apologized for all the flack she got due to his actions. Seraphina accepted his apology and stated the he was the most persistent partner that she had ever had. The duo proceeded to receive a perfect score on that part of the project. However, they only received an A- on the overall assignment, to Seraphina's mild disappointment. Despite that, John convinced a reluctant Seraphina to celebrate with a drink at Woaba Boba.Chapter 39 Plot Beginning One year after he had befriended Seraphina, John had a good feeling that he would finally get a slice of that infamous triple chocolate cake. Unfortunately, he was wrong and witnessed Arlo and Remi battle over the last slice.Prologue By the time break ended, John was sitting through a boring trigonometry class before asking the teacher that he had to go to the bathroom. On his way to the bathroom, he witnessed Blyke and Isen battling over a broken pen and ran off. Getting to the bathroom have been an easy task if he lived in an ordinary world, but he didn't.Chapter 1 Once he made it to the bathroom, unfortunately, Gavin was already there beating up a helpless student. Seeing that he had no choice, John punched Gavin and distracted him long enough for the student to get away. Gavin then proceeded to battle John in a fistfight, but John proved victorious with his fists as well.Chapter 2 Gavin wasn't finished however and he proceeded to use his Stone Skin to overpower the cripple. Gavin's gloating does give John the opportunity to formulate a plan to throw the bully out of the window. John's criticism of Gavin's ability had the desired effect of the bully charging towards him, giving John the opportunity to throw Gavin out the window. Unfortunately, John had to make stop by at the infirmary due a broken arm from Gavin.Chapter 3 Due to John's many trips to the infirmary, Doctor Darren was not happy to see John yet again with a another injury. The irritated doctor scolded and threatened John to be more careful while handing him a healing tonic. John promised that he would be more careful and proceeded to leave the infirmary. Doctor Darren stopped him however, and John had to stay at the infirmary for the rest of day. Bored out of his mind, John texted his best friend Seraphina to keep him company. Once Sera came in, she proceeded to leave and promised not to wait for him after school. Sera stayed with her powerless friend however and the two spent their time playing Slappy Pig. Needless to say, John's score of 187 was no match for Sera's 212. As the due arguing about the legitimacy of Seraphina's, they were interrupted the room rumbling.Chapter 4 Doctor Darren was infuriated beyond words and left to investigate the rumbling, but not before giving John a stern warning to stay. John had no intentions to stay and left the infirmary as soon as the doctor was gone. Once John got out of the infirmary however, the first person he encountered was Gavin; fortunately Sera took Gavin out and John got out without a scratch. The duo then went out for a drink, which John had to pay for.Chapter 5 While the two were enjoying their drinks, John recalls how he threw Gavin out of the window much to Sera's amusement. After John finished his story, Sera expressed to him that constantly living on the edge like that would be exciting, but he disagreed. After hearing John complain about the world being violent, Seraphina explains to John that there is no need to waste time talking to weaklings when they can easily be overpowered. John disagreed however and the to remained silent until the news reported EMBER's newest victim, X-Static was killed. Despite the good works the X-Static performed, Sera and many others believed that people like him should mind their own business. John attempted to defend the vilgilante's altruistic actions but was stumped when. Sera then asked the question "Do you feel safer... Now that he's dead?"Chapter 6 Kovoro Mall Some time later, John woke up to the sound of a phone call from Sera at 2:00 PM. She wanted John to come with her to Kovoro Mall, but he claimed that he needed to clean his house. Unfortunately for John, Sera was already at the front door during the call. Even worse for John, his claim of his messy house was just a lie to avoid going shopping. The only thing that was out of place was John's boxing gloves. John reluctantly had to go shopping.Chapter 8 After shopping for clothes (and buying a "LAME" shirt) from Andy's Fashion Boutique, John noticed an ability gauge and wanted Sera to try it out. Sera agreed after enough begging from John. However, Levani's threats on the Ability Gauge Vendor held up the line and John decided to intervene. Despite the danger he was in, John was able to act tough until security was within earshot. John was able call security to stop Levani from blowing him, and everyone else in the area into bits. Unfortunately, due to Levani being stronger than the Vendor, John saw the security force the Vendor to give Levani her refund.Chapter 9 The vendor, grateful for John's actions, allowed both Seraphina and him to get the abilities gauge for free. After gauging Sera's ability and giving her a teddy bear, the vendor attempted to gauge John's ability, but John moved his arm back. The vendor aplogized to John for not asking permission, and John accepted the apology and told the vendor that he would not have gotten any reading anyway. By the time he and Sera left Kovoro Mall, it was already evening and they had to take a bus home. The closest bus station was already full so they decided to walk to a another station. Along the way, Sera told John to look at the bright side of that day's battle, and John mentioned that the teddy should be named after him. Their conversation was cut short however when John somehow sensed an assailant and ran off with Sera. Unfortunately, John and Sera got cornered by the assailant, but John was able to locate the assailnt by throwing his recently bought "LAME" shirt onto the attacker. This gave Sera the opportunity to attack the assailant and get herself and John away to the bus station.Chapter 11 Once the two realized they were safe in John's house, Seraphina asked how he was able to even sense the assailant in the first place, but he simply responded "I don't really know...! Just a feeling I guess?" Initially, Sera was going to go back to the dorms, but John convinced her to stay the night. While John was preparing dinner, Sera found the copy of the infamous book ''Unordinary'' and was intrigued by it. After revealing that the book was written by his father, W. H. Doe, John let her borrow it despite the risk of possessing such a cursed book.Chapter 11 Early the next morning, John woke up in cold sweat after having a flashback of Claire. Unable to go back to sleep, John went out and bought breakfast for him and Sera. While eating breakfast, Sera noticed that John was abnormally quiet and attempted to pry, but John simply yelled that he was fine. Despite John's aplogizes, Sera saw it best to leave him alone and left.Chapter 12 Turf Wars John later texted Seraphina an apology for lashing out and left a warning to keep Unordinary hidden.Chapter 13 Investigation While shopping for groceries, he saw the news of EMBER striking yet again and was not pleased with the negative comments that others had regarding the vigilantes. Unfortunately for him, he had completely forgotten that he had a history test and had to cram on his way to class. On his way he accidentally bumped into Arlo and informally apologized. While Arlo's assistant wanted John to formally apologize, Arlo himself didn't mind and even wished him luck on the test. John apparantly didn't do well on the test becasue he texted Sera saying that he definately failed the test. He then asked Sera if she wanted to grab some lunch together. After school, John was taking a break from his boxing when he got a call from his father W. H. Doe was concerned for John's well-being due to EMBER's attacks. The call ended abruptly however due to Mr. Doe's editor calling. The next day, John was on the roof with Sera and was anxious due to report cards coming out the Friday of that week. Sera then told John that she cannot return ''Unordinary''. John accurately surmised that Elaine found to book due to Sera's carelessness and worried what would happen now that the authorities know. Sera promised to keep the authorities off of John and that the school would be lenient on her. John then asked Sera what she thought of the book and she simply replied that it was absurd. John was about to leave out of anger, but Sera stopped him to clear up some parts of the book. John explains that the weak should not be suppressed and that everybody has something special to offer. Sera apologizes to John for her carelessness and he forgives her and says that he needs a break from that book anyway. Friday of that week, the while the teacher was handing out report cards, John had a flashback of being bullied and also recalled Claire helping him. He was snapped out of the flashback when the teacher called him and threatened to read his grades out loud. John wasn't pleased with his grades but knew that they could have been worse. While walking down the hallway, he was reading the teacher's comments on his report card until he bumped into Arlo and dropped all his papers. Instead of beating him up, Arlo helped John pick up the papers and told him to watch where he was going. In the hallway, John noticed the Death Pool flyer and was utterly disgusted by the heartlessness of the students. While he was crumpling the flyer, he noticed Krolik stomping on another student's project and punched Krolik in the face. At this point, John was pushed to his limit and yelled at Krolik, calling him a disgrace to society. Of course, Krolik wasn't phased by John's insults due to his reputation as a powerless weakling and started to charge up his Lazor. John wasn't having it however and doged the laser and then proceeded to mercilessly punched Krolik. John restrained himself when he had a flashback of as bully victim and ran off. Unbeknownst to both John and Krolik, Isen was watching. John was walking down the hallway to his next class when he was approached by Isen for an interview regarding the life of a low-tier. Isen asked a number of genral questions such as where he came from, what he did to survive in such a school, but soon started to more aggressive and personal with his questions. Isen also found some inconsistencies withing John's statments namely the fact that John wasn't always homeschooled and the fact that something may have happened at New Boston High School, John's old school that led to his eventual transfer to Wellston. John was not pleased with all this prying and threatened Isen. Isen was not fazed however and told John to go back to class. While in class, John received a text from Seraphina and had to bid farewell due to Sera's month-long suspension. Before Sera left, John said that she should have ratted him out and that she was taking this matter too nonchalantly. Sera optimistically responded that both got out relatively unharmed and that the whole issue would be forgotten once she came back. Once Sera left, John had to face school-life without a friend to rely on... Suspension To his luck, not even four hours have passed since Sera left and he was attacked by Gavin. He was able to distract Gavin by tripping him and throwing his notebook, but Gavin ultimately caught up to him and pummeled him. John found himself in the infirmary yet again with a cast on his arm. Dr. Darren promised that he wouldn't give John a hard time just for the rest of the day since he won fifty bucks from a bet, and that if he came any longer, he would have strangled him. While John was in the infirmary, Sera texted that she was got off the plane. Thankfully, due to John's constant trips to the infirmary, Dr. Darren's tonics worked much faster than usual. Once he left the infirmary however, John was once again targeted by three students, but he was able to stall them long enough for Dr. Darren to come out and threaten everyone because of his date. Before he left however, one of students said to John that he was nothing but a leech that mooches off of others. Later at his house, John was talking with Seraphina over the phone. He forgot his homework for the last two periods due to his stay at the infirmary, but Sera was able to send him copies of the assignments. Sera then introduced a new game to John, Angry Pigs. John tried the new game out once he finished his homework, but constantly lost. Despite glass being the strongest material in the game, John vowed to beat it without glass. Unfortunately, it was already past one A.M. While he was distracted, John almost bumped into Arlo for the third time and got away with a reminder to watch where he was walking. It wasn't long before bullies started to openly attack John due to Sera's absence and he was once again sent to the Doctor with two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and other minor injuries. After another lecture from the Doctor, John pulled out his phone to text Sera only the find that his phone screen was cracked. Out of anger, John was going to walk out of the infirmary, but after much resistance from Doctor Darren, he stayed. After leaving the infirmary, he was pushed by another student and dropped all of his papers. While picking them up, Remi came by to help him despite her position as Queen. However, due to John's current state of anger as well as another memory of Claire, repeating the same exact sentanse as remi, he slapped Remi's hand away while calling her a b**ch. Once he snapped out of it and tried to apologize, Blyke attempted to shoot him with his Energy Beam and missed. Though Blyke was going to finish him off, Remi restrained him and they walked away. It was at this moment that John thought that his one area of his father's philosophy was wrong: that everyone had something special to offer. That night, John contacted Sera via laptop and told her about his phone. Noticing John's angry expression, Sera cheered him up by talking about Angry Pigs. John happily announced that he passed more levels with 100% wood and vowed that he would continue to use only wood much to Sera's amusement. After school the next day, John noticed that Sera was offline, so he did another level of Angry Pigs but failed after at least a hundred times. After his many failures, John noticed Sera was still offline. During lunch, Hower attempted to use his Heat Palm to attack John, but he reacted by elbowing him in the face. He then angrily went up to the school roof and ran into Arlo. Despite the roof being for Royals, John sat up there, like he normally did, and ignored Arlo's threats. When Arlo asked the question "If you were King, what would you do to that one guy that defies society." John answered that he would be grateful, that if only one person is disobedient while everyone else isn't, then the King is doing his job right. John left afterwards and left Arlo completely confused. True Colors Unfortunately, the toxic school environment starts to get to John now that everyone is free to bully the powerless student. All he could do was vent on the punching bag back at home. To him, everyone was worthless-except one person: Seraphina. However, John still was not able to contact Sera since she was still offline. He instead contacted his father. While W.H. Doe wondered why John contacted via laptop as opposed to a phone, John answered that his phone broke after he fell down the stairs; John then asked for another copy of [[Unordinary]]. W.H. Doe said that he couldn't hand a copy of the book and noticed that something was wrong with his son. John was not interested in his father prying into his personal life and prematurely terminated the call and ended all subsequent calls from his father afterwards. When John went to school the next day, he had left his hair ungelled-when Isen saw him, he stated that he was "Starting to show his true colours". As was usual, John was cornered by some bullies. This time, however, he proceeded to break one of the bullies' arms without getting a scratch. As the other three attacks proceeded to charge towards him, John's eyes began to glow.Chapter 41 When he was about to use his ability, John had a flashback of Claire standing up against him, and seeing him slip into his old ways, and John restrained himself from using his ability. The bullies were persistent in trying to harm John, so they continued to go at him. Though he tried to defend himself, it failed, resulting in him getting knocked out. Arlo came in last-minute and hoisted John up, helping him stand. He proceeded to take him away from the bullies, noting mentally that he saw John's eyes glowing and questioning why John was letting them beat him up when he could defend himself. Powers & Abilities Despite claiming that he has no ability, John is shown to be capable of holding his own and even defeating those with abilities such as Gavin, Krolik,Chapter 24 and Hower.Chapter 34 John is shown to have both a sharp mind and a sharp tongue which he uses to distract his opponents. He also has fast reflexes as shown by the various attacks that he can block and even dodge. John was also able to sense an assailant while Sera was not.Chapter 10 Ch10 03.png|John senses the assailant His ability has yet to be divulged but, in the past, John was shown being able to single-handedly defeat half of his entire class for an unexplained reason. As of the True Colors Arc, it has been confirmed that John has an ability as his eyes glow during a fight with Tanner, Wenqi, Illena, and Rouker; and his flashbacks show that he was the King of New Bostin High School. Relationships * Seraphina: Seraphina is John's closest friend despite what society thinks of him. Seraphina is often sarcastic with John and plays the same games with him, with her winning every time. Despite the fact that Seraphina does not fully understand John's viewpoint of the strong helping the weak, she hangs out with him, tries to understand his viewpoint by borrowing Unordinary, even adopting some of his beliefs by saving Rein in the Turf Wars. She is also very protective of John and is willing to put herself in difficult situations such as hiding where she got her copy of Unordinary. It is implied that John hates shopping with Sera. John and Seraphina's relationship did not start off promising however, as she, like many students of Wellston, saw John as a wimp who must obey her every command. Despite Sera's harsh treatment, John still nobly stood up for her when others were criticizing her and even inspired her. * Dr. Darren: As the school doctor, Darren constantly has to heal John due to him being a popular target among bullies. John's constant visits to the infirmary does frustrate Darren to no end, however, Darren does care for John's well-being and even said that his tonics keep getting better due to John visiting him so often. * Gavin: Gavin is a school bully and absolutely despises John ever since he got thrown out of a window. When interviewed by Isen, Gavin calls John a "dirty fighter" and a wimp who doesn't fight his own battles. * Elaine: Elaine was the first person ever to greet John during his first day at Wellston. Sadly, she was the first to shun John once he revealed that he had no abilities and made John realized that Wellston was like the rest of the world. * W. H. Doe: W. H. Doe is the writer of Unordinary and has dedicated said book to his son John. Like any good father, Mr. Doe is concerned for John's well-being and even calls him to check. * Remi: Unlike almost every other student at Wellston, Remi was more willing to help John pick up his papers. Unfortunately, despite Remi's good intentions, John slapped Remi's hand away in anger. Despite this, Blyke told Remi not to harm him.Chapter 33 * Arlo: Arlo is both disgusted and intrigued by John. While he sees John as the very reason for Seraphina's lax, carefree behavior, he also see John as a source of interest due to his defiance of society's hierarchy and lack of fear. He, along with Isen, are the only ones who know John has an ability. * Claire: Claire was John's classmate in New Bostin High School. When John was bullied back then, Claire was the one that helped him up. However, John feels emnity against Claire however as he saw her as a leech that used him to benefit herself as well as a traitor who turned the class against him. * Isen: Isen is one of John's classmates. The only interaction between the two was the "interview." Initially, John saw Isen as considerate but started to dislike him when he started to get personal. He also is aware that John has abilities and was taken aback when he saw John's abilities. Quotes * (To Arlo) "You should be grateful. If you're able to keep all but '''one' person in line... Then you must be doing your job right."Chapter 35 * (Alone, yelling) "''Everyone is worthless!" Notes & Trivia promotional video]] * In real life, John's full name is a placeholder name that refers to a person, party or corpse whose identity is unknown. * Despite being introduced as powerless, it is hinted throughout the series that John has an ability until it was confirmed in Chapter 41. ** LINE Webtoons's video on UnOrdinary also shows John with glowing eyes in one scene.File:UnOrdinary ** In Chapter 3 John's eyes glow when he throws Gavin out the window. ** In Chapter 35, Arlo also commented on that John's behavior is like that of a high tier, it is also hinted that John may have had a personality change during his transition from New Bostin to Wellston ** Isen also suspects that John has an ability. ** John was also able to "sense" someone following him and Sera. Sera wondered how John even knew this fact and John simply dismissed it as a weird feelingChapter 10. ** John's eyes canonically glows in Chapter 41. * Many fans have also commented that John looks better with his hair unkempt. ** Uru-chan also addressed in the form of a petition in the UnOrdinary Bonus Episode. ** John finally lets his hair down in Chapter 40. * His birthday is on the 18th of November. Chapter 45 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School Category:New Bostin High School Category:Protagonists